


I didn't know I was broken.

by AwkwardNormality, Snusband



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardNormality/pseuds/AwkwardNormality, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusband/pseuds/Snusband
Summary: Shit goes down.
Kudos: 6





	1. Run Boy Run

Sirens wailed throughout the halls masking the frantic breathing and loud footfalls of a black clothed duo. Hearts pumping overtime as they got closer to the glowing exit sign. The older of the two taking a sharp turn, peering down the hall only to be see a group of guards.

"Damnit, turn around. They're looking for us, this hallways crawling with guards." He cursed turning to face the other man. 

The younger nodded, shifting the unconscious man in his arms rushing for their backup exit. The sounds of low growling turning the corner made the pair run faster. The elder reached the door first cursing as the door handle refused to budge. The younger glancing around nervously as the man in his arms groaned quietly. Heavy footstep slowly grew closer. 

"Gallo! They're closing in!" The younger man whispered frantically. The elder man gritted his teeth and slammed his body against the door. 

"Go Orion move your ass!"Gallo snapped stumbling as the door gave way. Orion hurriedly moved past Gallo. 

"Do we have a getaway car or anything at all, Gallo?!" huffed Orion. Gallo brought a finger to his lips and motioned for him to follow after him.

Orion breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the outline of black suv against the inky sky. "This is our ride. Hurry up and get him inside. We got places to be that isn't this shit hole." Gallo murmured opening one of the back doors for Orion and climbing into the driver's seat.

Orion nodded laying the man in his arms down in the back seat before quietly slipping into the passenger seat. Gallo pressed on the gas pedal just as heavily armed guards appeared in the doorway of the exit they had just taken.Neither of them spoke to each other holding their breaths until the guards turned into faint silhouettes. Taking in the sweet silence of freedom Orion stared out of the passenger window. 

"Gallo." he whispered as he turned to face the man beside him mindful of the unconscious figure laying in the backseat. "Do we have a plan? I mean we got outta that shithole. But do we have a PLAN. Somewhere to stay down low. Somewhere to keep him safe. I know you didn't want to discuss anything with me until we got out. Incase it all fell through. But what exactly do you have planned?" The low rumble of their car was the only answer he received.

After what felt like an eternity Gallo let out a sigh as he pulled into a dark alleyway in the outskirts of town. "I know someone who would be willing to take him in. Keep him safe til we can figure something out." He softly replied as he reached for his phone. 

Orion watched, eyes narrowing warily. "Who is it? Are you sure we can trust them?." Watching him dial a number.

Gallo shot him a look as he hit call and held up the phone to his ear. "Of course we can trust him Orion. As for who he is, that's for me to know and for you to find out momentarily." Orion gave Gallo an offended look opening his mouth slightly only to snap it shut as the phone's ringing stopped and a soft voice answered. "Tio! Good to hear from you! When's the next time you're free to come over for dinner again?" Gallo grinned at the small noise of shock that came from Orion before answering his nephew. "That's just going have to wait a bit longer. Look where are you at the moment? I need your help."


	2. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we meet new characters.

Patton hummed as he pushed his grocery cart to the car. Jumping slightly as his ringtone suddenly blared to life. Resting his cart against his car Patton fished his phone out of his pocket. Lighting up as he looked at the name on the screen.

"Tio! Good to hear from you! When's the next time you're free to come over for dinner again?" Patton said resting the phone against his ear as he opened the trunk of his car. Patton began loading his groceries as he heard Gallo chuckle on the other end of the line. "That's just going have to wait a bit longer. Look where are you at the moment? I need your help."

"Need help with what? I'm in the parking lot at the grocery store by Summer Avenue. If you wanna send you location. i'll be there as fast as I can, Tio." Patton responded closing his trunk and putting his cart up. "I'll see you soon then kid. Be careful, I love you." Gallo murmured back before hanging up the phone. 

Patton blinked down at his phone with a sigh before getting into his car and typing the location into his gps. Patton felt a sense of unease as the gps lead him to an alleyway towards the outskirts of town. Parking by the black van Patton messaged his uncle when a sudden knock on his window startled him. "You should be more alert nipote its dangerous out here." Gallo chuckled ruffling Patton's hair as the man stepped out of his car. "I wouldn't be here Tio if it wasn't for a certain someone's phone call." Patton grumbled batting at Gallos' hand. 

Gallo rolled his eyes as he lead his nephew towards the front of the van. "Orion! Orion get your ass out here and meet my contact!" he hissed opening the passenger door. Patton watched as a tall pale man stepped out of the car and into the dull streetlight. "So you're Gallos' contact? Don't you seem kinda young?" Orion questioned looking Patton up and down with a scowl. 

Patton laughed softly and grinned. "He's my uncle. I'll always be available for the man who raised me. Now what kind of help did you need?" Patton looked back and forth between the two men infront of him. 

Gallo gently tugged Patton to the side, a manila folder in his hand, as Orion carefully opened the backdoor. "Now Pat I know this is alot to ask but Orion and I just broke this man out of a terrible situation. If you could look after him at your place for awhile to give Orion and I some time to lay low. This is his complete file, medical records and everything. I'm entrusting this to you as well." Gallo murmured quickly, gently handing the file to Patton. 

Patton opened the file angling himself to get a better view. " Of course I'll take him Tio. What's his na-Oh" Patton cut himself off as the name on the file glared up at him. "T-This is imp-possible. He went mi-missing years ago." Patton stammered as he raced to the open back doors. Tears welled in Patton's eyes as he ran a shaky hand through familiar red hair.

"Will you help us?" Orion murmured softly placing a hand on Patton's shoulder. "Of course I will. Now lets get him in the car, I'll open the back doors for you." Patton quietly responded shrugging off Orion's hand.

Patton watched as Orion and Gallo moved the unconscious man into his back seat. Waving off his uncle and Orion, Patton waited a few moments before slowly pulling out of the alleyway. Driving with shaky hands Patton took a deep breath before glancing at the red haired man laying in his back seat through his mirror. "I don't know where you've been or what you've been through. But I want you to know that I will be there for you during recovery as much as possible. I know its gonna be tough but you're not on your own Leo I promise." Patton whispered as he pulled into a large driveway. Gently wiggling Leos' body out of the back seat Patton awkwardly balanced Leo on his back. 

Patton blinked as the front door opened. The figure in the doorway turned towards Patton and their eyes widened in shock. "Pat what the fuck is that!" They exclaimed running towards Patton to help him with Leo. Patton grimaced before replying "Oh uh groceries, Vi"


	3. How do you feel?

"Groceries?! Uh, I think not. Patton that is a human man! I think we need to get you some glasses!" They said as they carried Leo's body into the house. "Where are we even going to keep him? Do we have a spare room?" Vi continued as they entered the living room. 

Patton rolled his eyes as they set Leo's body down gently onto the couch. "First of all. I do not need glasses. I can see perfectly fine you just surprised me. Didn't know what to say." Holding up a finger as he spoke. "Second of all. You know we have a spare room! We just need to tidy it up a bit. Besides I was thinking of letting him rest on the couch for now at least until we can clean the spare room. I'll stay down here with him. We shouldn't move him around too much." He huffed heading over to the hall closet pulling blankets and pillows out of it. "Third, can you ask Lucas to help you bring groceries in?" Patton softly spoke as he walked back over to Leo. 

Vi watched him for a moment before heading to the stairs. Only taking a few steps before the sounds of rushed footsteps met them at the top of the staircase. A pale teenager with bright blonde hair excitedly grinned down at Vi.

"Yes!, Pattons' home! Does he need help with groceries?" He happily exclaimed only to be shushed by Vi. The teen gave them a confused look, "Um...Why did you just shush me Vi? It's only like uhhh ten o'clock at night." He asked confused. 

"Well, Lucas. It's because we have a guest tonight. Well more like a new family member. I'm um.. just please help me bring the groceries in. Patton is getting our guest comfy at the moment. We'll talk in the morning about this when everyone gets home." Vi said quietly as they placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder and lead him outside. Lucas nodded, agreeing silently as he got the trunk popped open and they both carried the groceries inside to the kitchen. 

Patton gathered a small first aid kit. Along with a washcloth and a warm bowl of water. Setting up a chair in front of Leo's resting body. Sad eyes glanced over him. "What happened to you?" He whispered to himself as he wet the washcloth and opened the first aid kit. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. Humming softly as he gently cleaned the dirt and wounds that he could reach on Leo. Smiling softly as Leo started to mumble in his sleep. "I hope those are good dreams you're having there. Now this part may sting." He said he twisted the lid off of an antibiotic ointment. Carefully applying the medicine as Leo started to groan in his sleep. "I know. I know. I'm almost done." Patton murmured to reassure Leo as he set the medicine aside and applied bandaids over the wounds. 

Lucas and Vi finished unbagging the groceries in the kitchen before they walked into the living room. Silently watching Patton as he worked way on the man. Lucas clearing his throat to announce their presence before he softly spoke. "Um, bro? Vi told me you brought home a man? What's Ethan gonna think?"

Patton held a finger up to his mouth as he gently shushed Lucas. "Don't tell him." Vi shot him a look of disbelief. "What do you mean don't tell him, Pat? Ethan's gonna find out about him as soon as he walks into the house. How are we gonna explain it to him? Oh uh yeah Patton went out to buy groceries but somehow came home with a man too? Plus the fact the man is clearly injured. Patton...Oh my God Patton. Did you hurt this man? You can tell us if you did. We can like dump him off somewhere before he wakes up." Vi rambled pointing at Leo on the couch who groaned softly. 

"No Vi. This is Leo. My childhood best friend that has been missing for thirteen years. I've always had a feeling that he was alive so, I've been looking everywhere for him." Speaking softly as he turned his attention back to Leo. "I've had a few leads. I had a feeling that something good would come out of it. I didn't think it would happen this suddenly." Running his fingers gently through Leo's hair. 

Lucas blinked in surprise before stammering out words. "W-what do you mean he's been missing for thirteen years? That's a long time for someone to disappear. How did you find him? How do you know it's him?" Walking over and placing himself in a chair facing the couch.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that he's been saved and I have him back. I'm more worried about his condition. I'm sure you noticed his wounds when you helped me carry him in Vi. He's been through a lot. I'm going to protect him and I won't let another soul harm him. That's final. No more questions for tonight. There are leftovers in the fridge and the others should be home in a few hours. So please eat and get some rest." Patton finished with a wave of his hand sending them off.

Patton shifted Leo gently as he pulled out the couch. "That pull out couch finally came in handy huh." His comment followed with a weak laugh. Patton's head snapped up and looked towards the direction of the laughter. Green clashed with blue as Leo blearily blinked up at Patton. 

"The way you say stuff always m-made me laugh. Good t-to know it still does." Leo weakly whispered to the other man. "W-where am I? What's this place?" His voice shaking a bit as his panic increased.

"Shh shh. You're safe now." Patton whispered back laying down beside him on the couch. Carefully pulling Leo into his arms and laying his head on his chest. "I'm going to protect you. You're going to be taken care of. I promise it." He softly whispered as he massaged Leo's head. Leo leaned into the hand with a soft groan. "Get some rest now. I'll be here watching over you when you wake up."


End file.
